


Rescue Reenactment

by WestOrEast



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fantastic Racism, Happy Sex, Roleplay, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After years together, Liara talks Jane into redoing their first meeting, but with a twist. Instead of the heroic Commander Shepard rescuing the good doctor, it's the fearsome Pirate Captain Shepard, looking for another girl to add to her harem.





	Rescue Reenactment

**Rescue Reenactment**

Commander Jane Shepard swaggered through the ancient Prothean ruins, which bore a startling resemblance to a modern starship. She was here to kill things, get information, and loot, in any particular order or combination. And there wasn’t anyone on this dirtball that could stop her.

 

Getting into the proper mindset, Jane slammed a door open, scanning the room for anything she could haul back to her pirate ship, the _Normandy_. And a cold, hard smile spread across her face at what she saw.

 

Hanging from a pipe, her wrists shackled to it, was a sexy Asari lady. All Asari were sexy, in Jane’s experience, but this one was even hotter than normal. For one, she was wearing even less than most Asari, and it was even more form-fitting than usual for that race of sluts.

 

At least she was dressing appropriately for the climate. If the blue-skinned alien wasn’t smart enough to actually wear a climate-controlled suit of armor (and who had ever heard of a smart Asari?) then she at least had been smart enough to wear as little as possible.

 

Jane paused for a moment to think about how dark and miserable the world must be to someone who actually thought like that. Then she resumed leering at the Asari. She was dressed in white. White high-heeled boots (that were also shackled to the floor), white shorts that ended about two inches down her legs, and a white top that showed off her midriff and plenty of cleavage.

 

“Can you hear me out there? I’m trapped. I need help!” the Asari asked, craning her head and somehow missing Jane as she stood directly in the open doorway.

 

Jane stepped into the room, glancing at the blue manacles around the Asari’s wrists. It looked like the padding was still in place, and she knew Liara hadn’t been hanging there for very long. As Jane stepped from the lighted hallway into the dark room, the Asari suddenly managed to see her.

 

“Finally, someone to rescue me,” the Asari said, sighing in relief. “I’ve been trapped here for so long,” she moaned, twisting in her bonds and somehow managing to show how tightly her pristine white shorts clung to her ass. “I’m _so_ happy to see you.”

 

“I’m glad to see you too,” Jane said, slowly running her eyes over the vision of blue and white. How did her girlfriend manage to look so sexy all the time? “You T’soni?”

 

“That’s _Doctor_ Liara T’soni,” Liara sniffed, trying to look as haughty as she could tied up and wearing less than a stripper. “And who are you?”

 

“Me?” Jane said, stepping into the room and slowly circling around Liara. “I’m Jane Shepard.”

 

“Gasp,” Liara said. Thankfully, Jane was behind her, so Liara couldn’t see her girlfriend’s reaction to her acting skills. “Not the notorious pirate captain? The one who pillaged the _Azure_ again and again and again? The despoiler of maidens everywhere? The one who-!”

 

“The one who makes sure mouthy bitches learn to keep quiet,” Jane said, withdrawing her hand from Liara’s ass. It had jiggled wonderfully when Jane spanked it. She wondered where Liara had found such thin material. “And I see I have my work cut out for me.”

 

“Listen, this thing I’m in is a Prothean security device,” Liara begged, staring into the spotlight that illuminated her. When she looked back at Jane, there were tears in her eyes. “I need you to shut down the barrier. What was it I said,” Liara whispered to herself, so quiet Jane could barely hear her. “I cannot move, so I need you to get me out. All right?”

 

“How did you end up in there?” Jane asked, addressing Liara’s tits. Just like her shorts, they were so thin that Jane could see Liara’s nipples poking out of them.

 

Jane was glad that she had been left alone to build her own costume. While Liara had firmly vetoed her _actual_ armor, Jane had managed to find a decent enough set at a party store. It was thin enough she could break it between two fingers, and didn’t cover nearly as much skin as a proper set of armor, but at least you could tell that Jane was supposed to be a soldier.

 

“The geth, no, I was examining the controls here when the geth invaded. The geth, can you believe it! Beyond the Veil!” Liara said, her brow furrowing in thought. “I activated the sec- I knew the barriers wouldn’t keep them out, so I activated the security systems. But I must have hit a wrong button and I got stuck, I mean, trapped in here.”

 

Jane stared at Liara for a long moment. ‘No, I don’t need to write my lines down, Jane, I have an excellent memory.’ ‘No, why should I practice? That makes dialog sound so stilted, Jane.’ Sighing stepped forward, pressing her body against Liara’s.

 

“I’ll see about getting you out of here,” Jane said, looking down Liara’s cleavage. “And then you’ll see about saying thank you for me rescuing you.”

 

It was the work of a moment to get the handcuffs unlocked. Liara collapsed to the floor, staring up at Jane with wide, soulful eyes. Jane swallowed, freshly aware of just how hot Liara looked right now.

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Liara asked, injecting a tremor into her voice. “Can’t you just let me go?”

 

“Let you go?” Jane snorted, swaggering back and forth and hitting her chestplate. “Let you _go_? After I went to all the trouble of,” she leered down at Liara, “ _rescuing_ you? Hell no, I’m not letting the geth snag a blue-skinned slut like you.” She reached down to grab Liara’s face, cupping her cheeks in her hand. “Even if a whore like you would enjoy getting filled up by those robo-cocks.”

 

And that was hardly an act, though Jane would _never_ phrase it as such. Liara had a wide assortment of dildoes from all kinds of species. Or even what some perverted designer thought a cock from some species should look like. Everything from krogan to asari, to, yes, geth dildoes were stored in Liara’s drawers.

 

“I’m, I’m not a slut”, Liara protested, crawling backwards until she hit a wall. Jane kept pace with her.

 

“Of course you’re a slut,” Jane growled, kneeling down and groping Liara’s boob, feeling the soft flesh underneath her fingers. “You’re an Asari. You’re all sluts. Your mother was a slut, you’re a slut, every single one of you are sluts, made to take human cock.”

 

“No, no!” Liara said, shaking her head wildly from side to side. “We’re, I’m- oh!” She moaned as Jane pinched a nipple, the fat blue nub sliding between her fingers.

 

“See?” Jane sneered at Liara. “You. Are. A. Slut.” She paused, grinning as cruelly as she could. “Unless you aren’t just a slut,” she said, sliding her hand down Liara’s belly. “Maybe you’re a _whore_ too.” Her gloved fingers met the waistband of Liara’s shorts. “Are you? Did you ever spread your legs for a credit or two?”

 

“How can you say such things?” Liara cried out. “I’ve never, I’ve never-! No, please don’t touch me there!”

 

For all that Liara couldn’t remember her lines, she was at least able to put a lot of emotion into her words. Jane would have been concerned that she actually was hurting her girlfriend if Liara hadn’t drilled the safeword into her head. Until then, Jane had permission to do whatever she wanted with Liara’s body.

 

And since Jane’s inclinations in that regard were a lot softer and more massage focused than what Liara was in the mood for, she also had orders to be _rough_ with Liara. To do her best to make Liara squirm and scream and beg, and to keep on going until Liara fainted from the pleasure. It would be a whole new experience for Jane, but she was sure she was adaptable enough to make sure that Liara, the infamous Shadow Broker, got treated like a slave.

 

“I’ll touch you wherever I want,” Jane said, a cruel smile on her face. “You’re not Doctor Liara T’soni anymore. You’re just one of the Asari sluts I keep around. Just a blue sack of lust, who needs a human to tell her what to do.”

 

Jane’s fingers slid down Liara’s shorts. She wasn’t wearing underwear, of course. The shorts were so thin that any kind of panties or thongs would have shown up, creating some unsightly lines. And it was just one more thing to use against Liara.

 

“And you _know_ you’re a slut,” Jane continued, her prepared and practiced monologue easily coming to her. “There’s a word for the kind of woman who doesn’t wear any underwear. Or are you going to tell me that the geth surprised you so quickly you couldn’t finish getting dressed?”

 

“You, you horrible bully!” Liara cried, leaning forward and pounding her fists on Jane’s breastplate. Not too hard, though, because there was a _very_ good chance she could break the flimsy plastic if she punched Jane too hard. “I’m not like that, the _Asari_ aren’t like that! Stop saying horrible things!”

 

“You mean lie to you,” Jane said, standing up and hauling Liara up after her. Liara was powerless to resist Jane’s augmented strength. “I’m not saying a single thing that isn’t the absolute truth.” She started dragging Liara over to the empress-sized bed which just so happened to be in the long-abandoned ruins. “And you know its true, too.”

 

She flung Liara onto the bed. Liara eeped as she bounced on the bed, sounding far more like a child than the matron she was. Then she intentionally sprawled all over the bed, her limbs at all angles and her chest rising and falling as she took far deeper breaths then were necessary.

 

“You’re _mine_ ,” Jane said, crawling onto the bed after her. “You can quit pretending to be a doctor, and be the sex toy you were born to be.”

 

“No, please, stay back,” Liara begged, pushing her chest up towards Jane. “I can pay you anything, just don’t touch me!”

 

“I’m Commander Shepard,” Jane boasted, looming over Liara. “You think I need _money_? I can just take what I want from who I want. And I want _you_.”

 

With that, she reached down and grabbed Liara’s shirt. Without even a grunt of effort, she ripped it open, sending buttons flying to every corner of the room. Liara’s large breasts were revealed to her, wobbling slightly from the force Jane used.

 

Jane never got tired of Liara’s breasts. They were so big and perfect, the slightly pebbled blue skin running over the perfect curves, with a fat, sensitive blue nipple capping each mound. Jane could spend a lot of time tending to them, slowly massaging them and letting her fingers slide over them.

 

Instead, Jane leaned down and slapped one, making both of Liara’s breasts jiggle. The Asari gasped, twisting around on the bed as Jane reached back down and slapped the other one. It drew a cry of pain from Liara. Well, it should have been a cry of pain. To Jane, it sounded a lot more like the sounds Liara made when Jane slid her tongue into Liara’s azure.

 

“No, please, stop,” Liara begged, staring up at Jane with wide eyes. “Why are you doing this to me?”  
  
“Why?” Jane asked, smacking Liara’s tits again. “Because I want to. And there’s nobody, not you, not the Citadel, _nobody_ , who gets to tell me what I can or can’t do.” Jane reached down, pinching a stiff nipple and seeing Liara squirm as she slightly twisted it. “And you talk too much.”

 

Jane reached behind her back and started unhooking her armor. It came off much quicker than real armor did, and in only a minute, she was left wearing only the sports bra and spats she had slid on before dressing up in the red plastic. Jane smiled as she saw Liara’s head tendrils start to twitch. That was always a good sign to see.

 

“I know,” Jane said, trying to stay in character. “Something like you hasn’t ever seen what a _real_ woman can look like. But just because you Asari are too soft to do a day’s work in your entire life, doesn’t mean us humans know how to put on muscle.”

 

Jane knew she was a lot buffer than Liara, or most people, for that matter. But she rarely felt as proud of her own strength as she did in moments like this, watching Liara get tongue-tied as her girlfriend soaked in just how much muscle Jane had. Jane flexed a bit, trying not to be too obvious about what she was doing.

 

“I, uh, I,” Liara said, a small, happy smile on her face as she stared at Jane’s body. “Do what you will, vile villain, I’ll never submit to your blandishments.” Liara stopped to wipe a trail of drool away the corner of her mouth. “Even if you bend me over and hold me in those big, strong arms of yours…”  
  
Jane was starting to worry that she had overdid it. Time to get Liara back on track. Jane may not have been as horny as Liara was, but she still had needs, and seeing Liara in that tight, white outfit had only made her desires that much more pressing. And as fun as watching Liara melt over her muscles was, it wasn’t going to get Jane off.

 

Jane loomed over Liara, pinning her hands down to the bed. She couldn’t help but lick her lips as she stared down at her girlfriend, even as Liara gave a pretty good imitation of being scared. Then the faux-fear disappeared, replaced by a dancing imp of mischief in Liara’s eyes.

 

“You can do what you like with me, you foul specter, but you’ll never break the will of the Asari spirit!” Liara cried out in overdone tones.

 

Jane gave Liara a flat, unamused look. She recognized that line. It was from _Citadel_ , the awful, _awful_ movie that had been made about Jane’s efforts to stop Saren. And Liara _knew_ what she thought about the movie.

 

It was enough to make Jane seriously reconsider breaking out the spanking paddle that Liara had suggested. Jane had vetoed it, not wanting to do anything that could hurt her girlfriend. But if Liara was going to be acting up like this, then maybe Jane needed to get a bit more hands on, and treat Liara like Jane would treat a Krogan. (and oh god, oh god, Krogan sexytimes was not what Jane should be thinking of right now.)

 

“I’ll have you singing a different tune, soon enough,” Jane growled, leaning down and pressing her lips against Liara’s.

 

Liara didn’t even badly pretend to fight back against the kiss. Jane could even feel her wrists twitching in her grasp, as Liara tried to wrap Jane in a full-body hug as the two of them kissed. Their tongues probed at each other, before Jane finally broke the kiss, leaning back up and leering down at Liara.

 

“What did I say? The slut is already learning to like it. Don’t worry, Liara, you’re going to be in good company,” Jane continued, reaching down with her free hand and groped Liara’s chest. “I’ve got plenty of other blue sluts up there on the _Normandy_. They’ve all learned that they belong to humans, and so will you.”

 

Jane leaned back down, kissing her way along Liara’s neck and shoulder. “Maybe I’ll give you over to the old bitch. She can teach you how to be a slave. She _loves_ it. Used to be a Justicar, but we both know it’s a better fit for her on her knees.” It felt weird, to be bringing real people into this, but Liara had insisted, and had even confessed that she had a bit of crush on a fictional Justicar when she was younger.

 

Liara gasped, though it was hard to tell if it because of Jane’s words or the way she had pinched Liara’s nipple. Either way, Jane kept on going. She let go of Liara’s body and reached up on her own. She hauled her bra off of her, letting her modest set of breasts hang free. Then she leaned back down.

Jane buried Liara’s face in her chest, feeling her girlfriend’s warm breath puffing against her skin. Jane grabbed Liara’s wrists in one hand again, keeping them still. And with her other hand, Jane dived into Liara’s white, tight shorts, seeking out her wet pussy.

 

Her _very_ wet pussy, in fact. Liara’s shorts weren’t a pristine white anymore. Oh well, it was still hot. Jane started fingering Liara, sliding two fingers in and out of Liara’s pussy. Liara started making the most wonderful noises, even though her mouth was firmly pressed against Jane’s breasts.

 

“That’s right, suck my human tits, bitch,” Jane said, internally wincing at calling Liara that. “I know you’ve done it a hundred times before. But this time, I’m not paying you, and you’re not doing it to your freak sisters. You’re just doing it because _I_ want you to. Anything I want, you do, understand?”

 

Liara’s moan might have been ‘yes’, it might have been ‘no’, it might have just been a moan. But Jane interpreted it as a yes, and kept on fingerfucking Liara. Her girlfriend’s walls were squeezing down _really_ tightly around Jane’s fingers, like Liara never wanted them to leave.

 

And Jane was feeling pretty horny herself. Her arousal was only growing as Liara started properly sucking on her boobs, and her own spats were starting to get wet, though nowhere as near as bad as Liara’s.  Luckily, they were coming up to a point in the ‘story’ where Jane could get some of her own satisfaction instead of just this (quite excellent) foreplay.

 

But there were still a few more steps to take care of before Jane could start working on getting herself off. Jane reached over to the nightstand, picking up the length of black ribbon lying there. She drew her hand away from Liara’s crotch, making the Asari moan as her fingers slid out of the wet, blue folds.

 

Jane waited until Liara looked up at her. Then she drew the ribbon taut, cruelly smiling down at Liara.

 

“Now, a _human_ would have taken the chance when I let go of her hands to try and fight back,” Jane said, reaching down and tying Liara’s wrists together. “But a slut like you already knows that she belongs on her back, underneath a real person.”

 

“No, please, stop,” Liara insisted, throwing her head from side to side and keeping her wrists in place for Jane. “I’m, I’m the daughter of Matriarch Benezia. She’ll-.”

 

“She’ll learn to love the video card you’ll send her in a few weeks,” Jane said harshly, reaching down and putting her fingers inside Liara’s mouth, shutting her up. “You’ll be telling her how much you hope that she joins you soon. Just like all the other Asari whores I’ve got have done.”

 

Jane was still surprised that Liara had included that line. Her mother wasn’t so much a sore spot for Liara as much as someone she never, ever mentioned in any context whatsoever. And of course, there hadn’t been a good way to bring the subject up when Jane started scrolling through the script.

 

Jane finished tying Liara’s hands together, and leaned back in satisfaction. Liara looked quite nice like that, her hands held up above her head and her wrists bound together with the ribbon, black and blue starkly standing apart from each other.

 

As Jane admired her work, she slid one hand back down Liara’s body, her fingers gliding over the bumpy skin. Then she watched the wonderful expression on Liara’s face as her fingers slid back into Liara’s tight, grasping folds. Honestly, when Jane wasn’t horny herself, she could spend a lot of time just fingerfucking Liara, and watching all the wonderful ways her girlfriend would react.

 

“Your cunt is so loose,” Jane said, as Liara’s pussy tried to snap her fingers in two. “There’s no way you just took human cocks up there.” Jane put as much steel in her voice as she could, like she was ordering a cruiser to stand down and prepare for boarding. “Tell me you have more pride than most Asari and only fucked Korgan’s.”

 

“I’ve never fucked _anyone_ ,” Liara moaned, her hips grinding against Jane’s fingers.

 

“Incredible,” Jane muttered, barely loud enough for Liara to hear. “You’re _still_ lying to me. “I’ve got a better use for that nasty mouth of yours.”  
  
Jane squirmed out of the last bits of clothing, leaving her even more naked than Liara. Then she sat down on Liara’s face, pressing her pussy against her girlfriend’s lips. Liara stared back up at her, her blue eyes fogged with lust.   
  
Jane could feel her arousal start to drip out of her folds and into Liara’s mouth. She reached down, her brown fingers contrasting against Liara’s skin as she grabbed the sides of the Asari’s head. Jane sneered down at Liara as she rubbed her hips back and forth slightly.

 

“Now, you little slut, you’re going to get your first taste of a real woman’s pussy,” Jane said, smearing her honey across Liara’s lips. “And if you do a good job, maybe I’ll even let you cum at the end of it.”

 

Liara instantly started licking, her tongue flicking between her lips and brushing along Jane’s folds. Jane’s eyebrows rose in surprise. There was still supposed to be some ‘witty banter’ back and forth between them. Had Liara forgotten her lines, or was she just so horny she didn’t care?

 

Well, so long as her tongue and lips kept on working miracles on Jane’s pussy, she really didn’t mind. Jane sighed in satisfaction as she pressed Liara’s head more firmly against her folds. Behind her, Jane kept her other hand busy, sliding in and out of Liara’s tight folds.

 

“You better get used to my taste,” Jane said, feeling her arousal flowing into Liara’s. “You’re going to be tasting this every day for a long, long time.”

 

Jane wished she had a free hand to play with her own breasts. But she couldn’t play with Liara’s pussy _and_ keep Liara’s head firmly pressed against her own folds (‘keep’) _and_ squeeze her own breasts. If Liara’s hands were free, maybe, but that wouldn’t be happening for a while. Not until Liara was properly broken into the submissive love slave of Pirate Captain Shepard, general doer of evil deeds.

 

That would take half an hour, at least. Until then, Jane would just have to be content with her beautiful girlfriend using all of her skill at eating Jane out. That would just have to do.

 

Smirking, Jane felt Liara’s orgasm rising closer and closer to the surface. Usually, by now, the two of them had started the mind meld, drawing in closer and closer together. But it was so easy to lose track in there, and Jane didn’t want all the effort she and Liara had put into this going to waste.

 

Instead, Jane contented herself with the novel experience of having ‘normal’ sex with Liara. And it still felt pretty good. Liara’s tongue was working wonders in between her legs, and Jane thought she was going to be cumming soon after Liara did.

 

“You Asari slut,” Jane growled, trying to stay in character. “You better get ready.” She started humping against Liara’s mouth more forcefully, rubbing her pussy against Liara’s face.

 

In between Liara’s own thighs, Jane sped up as much as she could, sliding her fingers in and out of Liara’s pussy, and making a small tent in her soaked white shorts. Liara’s walls were squeezing down even tighter than before around Jane’s fingers. It felt wonderful to make her girlfriend feel this good, though Jane’s imminent orgasm was going to feel even better.

 

“Mffh!” Liara called out, her eyes sparkling as she screamed her orgasm into Jane’s crotch.

 

Liara’s body twisted around underneath Jane, her back arching, trying to lift Jane off of her. It didn’t do a thing, beyond showing just how good she was feeling. Liara’s folds squeezed down around Jane’s fingers, trying to break them in two. The sight was beautiful, it was so, so hot-!

 

Jane suddenly gasped, her lower belly tightening up. It was happening, she was cumming. She hunched forward, driving her weight against Liara as she came, the pleasure inside of her boiling upwards. Her moans were a lot louder than Liara’s, filling the room as Jane closed her eyes.

 

It felt like fire was racing through every part of Jane’s body, leaving behind a wonderful, filling glow. Jane gasped and shivered on top of Liara, feeling her arousal flowing out of her and splattering against Liara’s lower face.

 

And then, finally, it ended. It took a few minutes for Jane to recover, slowly breathing in and out and waiting for her body to settle down. Liara was doing the same. Her eyes were closed, and Jane knew that if she pulled back, she’d see her girlfriend wearing a small, contented smile.

 

But there was still a lot more story to get through. And Jane didn’t want her girlfriend’s efforts to go to waste. Jane patted Liara’s head, pasting a leer onto her expression.

 

“Good job, blueberry. I knew you could be a good rugmuncher if you had the proper motivation.”

 

“Ah, ha, ah,” Liara panted, her eyes still a little foggy. They slowly focused on Jane, and she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. “Please, you’ve had your fun,” Liara whined, theatrically twisting her hands together. “Can’t you just let me go now?”  
  
“Let you go? Ha!” Jane laughed, climbing off of Liara. “And give you over to the geth? As fun as it would be to watch you get hooked up into some sex machine every hour of the day,” and Jane knew how fun that could be, since she had a large selection of videos of Liara doing exactly that, “there’s no way I’m going to be giving up on a treat like you. You’re _mine_ , forever and ever.”

 

Liara stared at the spotlight that had been shining down on where she had been ‘captured’ again, until tears started to form. Then she looked back at Jane, her lip wobbling. Jane had to stop herself from going over there and comforting Liara, wiping those big blue eyes clean.

 

“Please, just let me go,” Liara begged, staring up into Jane’s eyes. “What more do you want from me?”  
  
“I want everything you have,” Jane said, laughing. “And I’m going to get it, too. But right now, what I want is for a mouthy bitch to shut up.”

 

Liara stopped talking at that, only making some overdone whines and snivels. That she was in distress would have been a lot more convincing if she hadn’t been rubbing her thighs together, trying to get some stimulation.  It was a pity (for Liara) that her shorts kept her from actually managing that.  
  
Jane paused for a moment to look down at Liara. Her girlfriend really did look beautiful like this. Jane hadn’t known she had a thing for bondage, but seeing Liara, with her hands tied above her head, only wearing some damp, clinging shorts and boots, really made Jane’s heart go a mile a minute.

 

Jane stretched, working some lingering tension out of her shoulders. She didn’t miss how Liara’s eyes intently watched every movement she made, how her muscles shifted underneath her dark skin. She smiled, and loomed over Liara once again.

 

“Now, are you going to be a good girl, or a bad girl?” Jane asked, playing with Liara’s breasts, and watching the pleasure wash across Liara’s face. “Good girls are obedient little sluts who know that they belong on their knees, servicing a human. _Bad_ girls,” Jane pinched a nipple, drawing a squeak from Liara. “well, they’re on their knees too. But they aren’t allowed up off of them. What’s it going to be?”  
  
“Please don’t hurt me,” Liara begged, pushing her chest up against Jane’s hand. “I, I can pay you, give you anything you want if you’ll let me go.”

 

Jane had to admit, this was doing wonders for her improvisational skills. Liara was only loosely keeping to the spirit of the lines she had written, making Jane have to adapt her own lines so that they made sense. Jane still though that if they ever did a sequel to this, Liara would be wearing a gag or eating Jane out most of the time while Jane monologued.

 

“ _As I already said_ , I can take anything I want,” Jane replied, scowling down at Liara. “You’re never going to leave the _Normandy_. The only choice you’ve got is if you want your collar to have a shock function built into it or not.”

 

Liara stared up at her, and Jane had a sinking feeling she was trying to remember her lines. Jane stared back, slowly playing with Liara’s breasts, kneading them and pinching the nipples. Finally, enlightenment dawned on Liara’s face.

 

“I’m not a slave,” Liara cried out. “I’ll never become some submissive toy for you to use! Never, you hear me?”

 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Jane replied with a sinister grin. “It’s so much more fun to break a slut into a slave then to find some cowardly little bitch who agrees with me from the very beginning.” She let go of Liara’s breasts and walked over to the toybox. “I’m going to enjoy this,” Jane said over her shoulder, opening up Liara’s collection of toys.

 

And it was true. Jane _would_ be enjoying this. Not nearly as much as Liara would be, but she would be having some fun nonetheless.

 

And Jane didn’t think they were more than a quarter of the way through the script yet.

 

 


End file.
